


Worse Than Death

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [92]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Feels, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Tumblr, Vampires, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Merlin and Arthur are hunters who stumble upon a vampire hive. Arthur watches as Merlin is about to be turned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than Death

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Mereregh- Merlin and Arthur discover a hive of vampires. The rookie Demon hunters are quickly captured, and Arthur watches as Merlin's about to get turned. Bonus points for angst, bonus bonus points for Merthur.~~~ Your Lovely Otter

It was a stupid plan to begin with, seeing as Merlin and Arthur were   
new to this whole demon hunting thing, and it was their arrogance and   
over confidence (more specifically Arthur’s arrogance and over   
confidence) that resulted in Merlin getting captured.

Arthur his boyfriend from the shadows, as two vampires held him down,   
and the third leaned in, ready to turn him, Merlin’s writhing did no   
good, and his screaming went strait to Arthur’s heart.

"I’m sorry" he whispered, as he pulled the trigger of his gun, the   
bullet hitting Merlin in the center of his forehead, just before the   
vamp could turn him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that bummed me out just a little…


End file.
